


Friendship Formation

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cute stuff canon left out, Effie and Prim being friends, Friendship, Things that should be but aren't, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: A cute, fluffy one-shot just showing a nice bond between Effie and Prim, because we don't get enough of these two.
Relationships: Effie Trinket & Mrs Everdeen, Effie Trinket & Primrose Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy & Effie Trinket
Kudos: 11





	Friendship Formation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. This idea came to me somewhere between reading Ellana-san's fanfiction The Runaway Bride and her characterisation of Effie and six year old Prim and our brief chat about them and how their bond would be in canon, so I thank her for being an inspiration for this. And if, for whatever reason, you haven't read any of The Runaway Bride yet, I highly recommend you do. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

"Hey, Mom," Prim murmurs, strolling into the kitchen with her buckets of milk from Lady, trying to be quiet out of respect for her mother's nerves. Since the explosion in the mines, her mother has been a nervous wreck whenever she was alert. "Lady's having a great day today, I have enough milk today to make cheese."

"That's good," her mother says quietly. "Your sister will like that."

Prim never doubts that, her sister's love of cheese is well known by all in the Village. She grins a little, ready to bottle the milk. She's just starting to pour it when a knock startles both her and her mother. Prim sighs, putting her bucket down, and says "Must be Peeta. I'll get it."

"It could be Haymitch," her mother points out quietly.

"Not likely. The man doesn't surface until noon," Prim giggles. "He won't be bothering us until just before the Tour starts."

Her mother shrugs and says "Hurry, go see who it is."

Prim runs for the door, and finds none other than Effie Trinket, decked out in what Prim can only describe as a puff of sky blue fluff. "Hello!" Effie chirps, already buzzing with excitement. She gets a real look at Prim and her face softens, as most people's faces do when faced with Prim. "Oh, darling, look at you!"

Prim stares at the woman and asks "I thought you were coming tomorrow. Has something changed?"

"I'm here to deal with Haymitch," Effie sighs dramatically. "The man cannot pull himself together long enough to get to the bathroom. Now, sweetie, I've come with gifts for you and your mother."

"You didn't have to," Prim says, a little taken aback by everything that is Effie and her sudden appearance on the doorstep. "Come inside."

"Thank you, sweet," the Capitol woman says gratefully. Once she's inside, she puts down the huge purple bag on the floor and looks Prim over, a warm smile blossoming on her lips. "You really are just too adorable. Are you okay with hugs?"

Prim blinks, confused. "I like them," she says slowly.

Effie squeaks happily and asks "Do you mind if I hug you?"

"Not in the slightest," Prim replies, bewildered. The bewilderment grows a significant amount as Effie sweeps her into a massive hug. She wraps her arms around the woman's waist, hugging her back just as tightly, getting a face full of flowery perfume. Once Effie lets go, she strokes Prim's hair gently, a fond smile on her face. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Oh, yes, please," Effie breathes. "That would be wonderful."

"This way," Prim says quietly. "Mom, it's Effie!"

"What is?" her mother asks.

Prim giggles and says "Our visitor."

Her mother turns and asks "Isn't the Tour tomorrow?"

"Yes," Effie says, smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs Everdeen."

Mrs Everdeen doesn't look entirely thrilled, and the room feels heavy all of a sudden. Prim clears her throat and says "Coffee." She looks to Effie and asks "How do you take your coffee, Effie?"

"One sugar, no milk, thank you," Effie says fondly, her smile softening a little when she looks at the young girl. "I've got things for you both. Would now be an appropriate time?"

"You didn't have to get us anything," Mrs Everdeen says, staring at Effie.

"I'm aware of that," Effie says gently. "I wanted to."

She picks up the big purple bag and pulls out two smaller purple bags. "What is it?" Prim asks.

"Well, dear, I think you should have a look and find out," Effie says, handing her one of the bags. "Yours, and here is yours."

She hands the second bag to Mrs Everdeen, accepting the cup of coffee from Prim with a quiet word of thanks. Prim asks "Am I okay to open these now?"

"If you'd like to," Effie says, smiling indulgently. "They're yours, after all. Oh, and the coffee is absolutely perfect, darling, thank you."

Prim smiles brightly and starts digging in the bag. She immediately finds a rosy pink dress with short, puffy sleeves and an ankle length skirt, tied at the waist with a sash, and stands up to look at it. "It's beautiful," she breathes, then looks up at her mother, smiling brightly, all eager. "Mom, look! Isn't it _gorgeous_?"

"It is," her mother says, smiling a little at how happy her youngest daughter is. "It looks perfect on you."

Prim grins at her mother, then looks to Effie. "I love it," she says happily. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Effie replies, a warm smile playing on her lips. "Keep digging, darling, there's more."

Prim squeaks in delight, and reaches back in, pulling out a shoe box. "Do you know what size shoes she wears?" Mrs Everdeen asks.

"Yes," Effie replies quietly. "I checked when I brought Katniss here."

Mrs Everdeen nods and watches as Prim opens the box to reveal pink ballet flats to match the dress and tries them on immediately. "Do they fit?" Mrs Everdeen asks quietly.

Prim nods, clearly bursting with excitement. Her enthusiasm makes Effie smile at how different she and Katniss are; Katniss would hate this sort of thing. Prim keeps digging and finds matching tights, a pair of one inch high heels, a book of embroidery patterns, a kit to start her off with it, and a big box of chocolates. She squeaks, and Effie says "Haymitch said you mentioned something to him about wanting to learn how to embroider things."

"I did," she whispers, then gets up and approaches Effie, who puts her cup down just in time to receive the hug. "Thank you so much."

"Any time, my dear," Effie murmurs, hugging the young girl close.

Prim backs up eventually and says "I'm going to try these on."

"You do that," Effie murmurs, rubbing Prim's arm. Once Prim's run off, Effie turns around to face Mrs Everdeen. "You have two wonderful girls."

"I know," Mrs Everdeen whispers, her eyes glazing momentarily. "Katniss reminds me very much of her father."

Effie nods slightly. "She holds him in high regard," she says softly. "She said he taught her everything she knows."

"They were very close," Mrs Everdeen says, then looks Effie dead in the eyes. "I appreciate what you've done for my girls. I've never had the means to spoil them this way."

Effie nods slightly. "The system is unfair," she whispers, glancing around the room. "But of course, now things are different. I am always a phone call away. Should anything happen and you require things directly from the city, I will do everything in my power to get what you need to you. There's no bad time."

"You don't have to do that," Mrs Everdeen says.

"Mrs Everdeen-" Effie starts.

"Flora," she cuts in. "You're a part of my daughter's team, and she cares for you. That gives you the same liberties as Peeta and Haymitch."

Effie smiles slightly at the trust given to her and says "Very well. Flora, I am aware that whatever I do isn't something obligatory. I do everything I do because I want to. Both you and Primrose are as much a part of Twelve's Games team as Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta, and myself are. I will do whatever you need, just as I do for them. I want you aware that there's never a bad moment to make requests from me. Anything you need, or your daughters need, and it's yours."

"Thank you," Flora says softly as Prim bursts back in, wearing the new dress, tights, and heels. "I hope you know you're only allowed those high heels on special occasions."

"What if I outgrow them?" Prim asks. "And what if I want to play dress up?"

"Dress up's fine, but you're only wearing them out on special occasions," Flora insists.

"If you outgrow them, darling, I'll bring you more," Effie offers. "Any colours you like."

Prim grins at her and says "I like them, they make me look taller."

Effie grins back and says "You look beautiful." After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, she asks "Primrose, what would your dream job be?"

"I want to be a doctor," Prim tells her. "I've been working with Mom as a healer, I might do that when I grow up. We don't have colleges here, we just sort of do what our parents do."

Effie thinks for a minute and says "Tell you what. After the Tour's finished, I'll see what we can rig up for you. I'm sure someone will tutor you in medicine. You do have a head start, after all, with the natural healing talents you have and your mother's education. I can see you being one of the top doctors in Panem once you're qualified."

"Really?!" Prim squeaks, thrilled at the thought.

"Absolutely," Effie says, then glances at Flora. "I'm sure we can work with you as well, it'd be easier for you both if you went through the courses together."

"No, I'm too old and stuck in my ways," Flora murmurs. "I prefer my herbal remedies over those fancy medicines. But if you think Prim could manage it, I'd like her to do something like that."

Effie beams and exclaims "Excellent! I'm certain we could get her some long-distance tutoring!" She looks back at Prim and smiles warmly. "If we start you on it soon, you'll be qualified by the time you're eighteen. A brain like yours, you'll fly through it."

Prim is glowing with pride at the praise. "Do you really think so?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course I do, darling," Effie tells her kindly. "Wouldn't you agree, Flora?"

Flora nods. Prim squeaks happily, and all three of them jump as the front door opens and slams shut, then Haymitch calls "Trinket!"

"That's my cue," Effie sighs, swallowing the last of her coffee. "Thank you both so much for your hospitality. Primrose, I will get in touch with you about setting you up for university as soon as I can after the Tour. Flora, I do hope you're all right with these offers, I'd hate to step on your toes over this."

"It's all right," Flora says. "I want my girls to be successful too."

Effie smiles and asks "Are you all right with hugs?"

"Absolutely," Flora replies, accepting the hug.

Prim is full of energy over the thought of training as a doctor, and eagerly accepts Effie's hugs. "Thank you so, so, so, so much," she babbles, squeezing Effie gently.

"Any time, darling," Effie giggles. "I'd better scoot."

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Prim asks hopefully.

"Yes, sweetie, I am," Effie replies, stroking Prim's hair. "If you like, while Katniss is being prepped, I could do your hair for you."

"Really?" Prim asks hopefully.

"Absolutely, darling," Effie promises, giving the young girl another squeeze. "Now, dears, wish me luck, I have to bully Haymitch into learning how a shower works."

Flora and Prim giggle, and Effie leaves to go back over the green to Haymitch's house. Prim resumes bottling the goat's milk before she starts to make cheese, smiling the whole while about the promised fun the next day and the potential for studying medicine, just how she's always wanted to. She decides, as she stoppers the bottle of milk, that she might just become very close to Effie Trinket.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was a fun one to write. If you have requests, thoughts on the story, constructive criticism, or if you just fancy a chat, let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> Also, here's a link to The Runaway Bride, which honestly triggered all the Effie and Prim feels leading up to this, please go check it out: works/22491736/chapters/53743654
> 
> Much love and happiness to you all. Cat xxx


End file.
